


Aranea's Exposition Portapotty

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aranea is thrilled that she has someone who's willing to listen to her at her Exposition Booth! She could probably talk forever, but her bladder certainly can't last that long - and if she leaves to go to the bathroom, who knows if her client will be there when she gets back. But her booth covers up her lower half, and maybe, just maybe, she can relieve herself without anyone noticing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aranea's Exposition Portapotty

"Oh! I could tell you all about your fellow time players, if you'd be interested," Aranea said. She couldn't believe her luck! She'd had such a hard time finding anyone who cared to listen to her at her exposition booth, but then Dave had come by. She'd been telling him things for at least an hour now. 

"Sure, why not. I've talked to Aradia a bit but her story went a bit over my head," Dave said, with a halfhearted gesture. He had kept a stoic face the whole time, but Aranea could tell that he was happy with the arrangement. "It's not like I'm short on time." 

"Neither am I! And both Aradia and Damara have plenty of time, for that matter," Aranea said, moving quickly on to the new topic. She shifted her body a bit behind the booth, crossing her legs. She might not have been short on time, but Aranea was definitely short on bladder capacity at the moment. She started with an urge to pee when Dave had first wandered up to her booth, and she'd held it in since then. But now she _really_ had to go, and she wasn't sure she could last much longer.

"Well, I suppose I can start with a quick overview of Aradia's story. It's quite complicated, actually!" Aranea continued. She had considered simply excusing herself to urinate somewhere. They were in the dreambubbles, after all - she could just go around the corner and pop a squat and be back within a minute. But she knew that Dave would find that weird, and she had a hunch that if she went away he'd wander off. And she really didn't want to lose her first interested customer in a long while. 

"Aradia's childhood story is quite cute, but not of the utmost importance, so perhaps we can come back to that later. But one important fact is that she had the ability to talk to the dead, and call upon their spirits," Aranea talked on, while contemplating her situation. Over the last few minutes, a crazy idea had popped into her head - what if she just pissed here? Of course, Dave would be horrified if he realized. But from the waist down, her body was concealed behind the booth, which was planted firmly into the grass. If she could empty her bladder without attracting any attention, her urine would simply soak into the ground below, and she could talk on without any trouble. 

"You see, my own post-scratch descendant was quite the murderous individual. And after a particularly unfortunate event, Aradia brought back the spirits of her victims to haunt her. And then Vriska killed her, too. But fortunately, rather than simply go to the dreambubbles, Aradia remained on her own planet as a ghost," Aranea continued on with her story while she surveyed the area around her. She'd placed her exposition booth in a corner, and a glance over her shoulder confirmed that the walls were still there. So no one could see her from that side - she'd just have to worry about people in the front. And other than Dave, there was no one nearby. She could totally do this, and no one would be the wiser.

"The mechanics by which she became a ghost are somewhat complicated and I'm not entirely clear on them myself, so perhaps it would be better to skip that discussion. But, as a ghost, Aradia was instrumental in orchestrating her teammates in creating and playing SGRUB, to get them to where they are now," Aranea spoke on, squirming from a sudden pang of pressure on her bladder, and quickly made the decision to go through with her plan. She shifted her stance a bit, so that her stomach pressed up against the front wall of her booth, with her legs apart a bit. She leaned forward slightly, and brought her left arm out front to gesture. Dave backed up a bit in response, giving her some more space. She slowly slipped her right hand over her thigh and underneath her skirt. The front of the booth was high enough that she was pretty sure that Dave couldn't tell where that hand was reaching.

"After coordinating her friends and starting the game, Aradia prototyped the head of her frog temple. After her entry, she prototyped herself, making herself a ghost-frog-sprite. I understand you have some experience with self-prototyping, actually," Aranea spoke quickly, not wanting to reveal what she was doing behind the booth. As she talked, Aranea pushed her skirt up and out of the way, and slid her underwear to the side. She tried to relax, but found it hard to start peeing under the circumstances. But soon her bladder overcame her nerves, and a small trickle of urine started to dribble out. By the time she finished her last sentence, a full stream was pouring out. 

"Anyway, after becoming a sprite, Aradia was given a robotic body by her friend Equius. The circumstances were perhaps a bit odd, but in the end it worked out, and she proceeded through her session as a ghost-frog-sprite-robot," Aranea talked on, suppressing a sigh of relief from finally getting to empty her bladder. Since she was leaning forward slightly, her pee stream was aimed slightly backwards, and splattered on the grass behind her feet. It would have probably been okay to continue like that, but it still made Aranea nervous. So she shifted her fingers to pull on the skin on either side of her labia, and slowly adjusted her aim forward. The front panel of her exposition booth was made of plywood, but since they were in a dreambubble she didn't have to worry about her urine permanently staining or damaging the inside. Aranea ended up aiming quite far forward before settling on a spot to keep pissing against. She couldn't look down and see exactly what she was doing, but she guessed that her pee was hitting the wood maybe six inches below and six inches in front of her crotch. 

"Since Aradia was already dead, she didn't have too much of a concern about beta timelines and doomed clones. Which was quite fortunate, really, since her session produced thousands of them! But in nearly every case, Aradia examined what had gone wrong, traced it back to the specific event that triggered the timeline to split, and then went back to the alpha to fix it," Aranea continued on talking while she continued on peeing. She tried not to blush at the thought of her piss spraying out against the inside of the exposition booth while Dave stood only a few feet in front of it. The sense of relief felt amazing, but at the same time Aranea was quite nervous about getting caught. Aranea squeezed as hard as she could, hoping that it wouldn't take too long to finish. She looked at Dave, who was standing there with the same mostly-blank expression on his face as always. It didn't seem like he had any idea what she was doing.

"This resulted in thousands of robo-Aradias in the alpha timeline! With many people you might imagine that this would cause chaos, but fortunately the Aradias were organized. They all went directly to the black king fight, and their combined power was able to suppress the king from instantly killing everyone. I know that Vriska likes to claim credit for killing the king, but really, all of the Aradias probably did far more than the rest of the trolls together," Aranea went on with her story. After thousands of sweeps in the dreambubbles, she knew the post-scratch trolls' stories by heart, so it wasn't hard for her to keep talking as she kept pissing. Still, she wanted to finish as quickly as possible, and was a bit frustrated to find that her bladder still felt quite full. 

"Unfortunately, most of the Aradiabots met their end a short while later, when Bec Noir showed up in the session. You're undoubtedly familiar with how powerful he is! The many beta Aradias sent all of the alpha trolls to safety, but were slain and are now the ones you meet in the dreambubbles," Aranea kept talking quickly, and kept pissing forcefully. She still couldn't look down at what she was doing, but she had a vivid mental image of what her cerulean stream would look like as it sprayed against the plywood. With a bit of embarrassment, she realized that if the barrier weren't there her urine would probably hit Dave's legs in this position. Aranea tried to push these thoughts to the back of her mind, to make sure that she didn't make any inadvertent slips in her monologue.

"The alpha Aradiabot, of course, was sent to the meteor along with all of the other alpha trolls. She downloaded her logs and memories from the session, which provided an invaluable resource to those of us who were interested in studying it." Finally, Aranea felt her stream weaken as her bladder got close to empty. She focused on forcing the last bit of her urine out and against the plywood, and finishing up with this whole thing.

"But after that, she simply waited. And then she went godtier! It was a stunning twist in her story, really. No one had expected that she had a dreamself, and certainly no one expected her to go godtier," Aranea continued on, breathing a small sigh of relief as her piss stream dwindled down to a dribble onto the grass below. Soon enough the last few drops trickled out, and she quickly pulled her panties back into place and let her skirt drop down. 

"You see, unbeknownst to everyone, Aradia actually had a dreamself, which was on her quest slab in a crypt in the center of Derse! You are familiar with such slabs, of course, but it was quite a surprise to everyone else. So when Jack blew up Derse, Aradia popped out as a godtier, and has been hopping around as a happy time fairy ever since!" Aranea talked with some sudden new enthusiasm, and a smile crept over her face as she realized that she'd successfully relieved herself without Dave noticing. She stepped back a bit from the edge of the exposition booth and glanced down at the remaining evidence. There was a blueish wet spot on the wood where her stream had landed, and several trails leading down to the ground from it. The grass by her feet was soggy with her urine, but it would soak in soon enough. She wasn't too worried about someone seeing the results - people pissed in enough weird places around the dreambubbles that no one would think twice about it. Relieved that she'd gotten away with her secret urination, and enthusiastic to be able to exposit for a while longer, Aranea continued on with her story.


End file.
